


Press F to Pay Respects

by Mercia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Kara Danvers, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Media, but im at the point where i might as well just post it, ngl i'm not completely happy w this one, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: F is for future, falling and fear. Flying, friends, fortresses and family. And there are a whole twenty-three other letters Kara has to learn. And letters from other languages to learn. And their number systems. And all these little social cues. She had better get started.





	Press F to Pay Respects

**BBC ** World News 

**Earthquake in Midvale — Avengers rush to middle of nowhere?**

_ 01/09/17 _

_ Jody O'Hare _

Just yesterday an Earthquake rocked Midvale. Of course, the Avengers raced to the scene. No one was harmed, luckily — in fact, it did not even seem like an 'Avengers-worthy' event. Yet, not one but three of the American heroes were present: Captain America, Iron Man And the Iron Patriot.

Locals reported seeing an object falling through the night sky which "looked like a comet" just a few moments prior to the quake [...]

* * *

**Monica Rambeau @lieutenant-trouble**

Maybe the Avengers were on a lads holiday and Falcon or Thor got too bevved or something

**Warlock D @amitheantichrist**

Can Thor even get drunk though????

**Monica Rambeau @lieutenant-trouble**

I'd love to see it tbh

**Gogo Tomago** **@thinkfaster**

So apparently there's a crater now where the Avengers were? Chances Thor was actually drunk and drunk bifrosting??

**I Am Ironman ** **✅** ** @tonystark**

You're all wrong but the chances are still HIGH. Asgardian liquor be wild. Ask good ole Spangles.

**Sam Wilson ** **✅** ** @redwing**

Steve n o

* * *

**R-Rebecca @iwonthesitatebitch**

Okay so i think I'm going crazy but… does captain America have a kid???

**Adam S @adamnnnson**

No?? Becca wtf u on rn???

**R-Rebecca @iwonthesitatebitch**

No srsly I just saw him at the grocery store with a literal child

**Catwoman @charliesbian **

Which one of the Avengers children was he babysitting?

**Hire Me @ohshitwaddup**

None??? I don't think??? Unless Tony Stark…

**Adam S @adamnnnson **

Make a wish kid maybe?

**R-Rebecca @iwonthesitatebitch **

Maybe? But they were just like picking up Ben and jerrys and eggs and shit from the grocery store but sure??

**I'm Sirius @harrypotterstan**

Nobody**:**

Fox news tomorrow: the Avengers kidnapped a child1!!!!1!1

**R-Rebecca @iwonthesitatebitch**

Asdjgjjdkdkd tru

Yo srsly tho they were cute

**Kirby Noir @kirbyisvalid**

I wish the Avengers would adopt me

* * *

**Walmart ** **✅** ** @Walmart**

So plushies are now 20% off at all our NY branches courtesy of Captain America! 30% off on Avengers plushies!

**R-Rebecca @iwonthesitatebitch**

omg

* * *

The Walmart near the Avengers Compound is pretty used to superheroes doing their weekly shop by now. Almost all of the staff are on first name basis with them, both in and out of uniform. The weekly shop is basically routine now, or as routine as you can get being a superhero. 

Steve knows, however, just how much it can be to get used to how things work nowadays. From markets and small corner grocers and the like from_ his _ day, to all these big supermarkets where you can buy everything. (Well, not _ everything everything _, because he can't find real bananas or grapes, and it's all changed.) And even though it’s not quite the same as jumping seventy years forward, he figures, how different is it from jumping to a whole other planet, really? It’s because of this that he decides to take Kara to Walmart with him.

(Kara, the kid who's also an alien whose ship crash-landed just outside of Kansas less than three weeks back — and to Steve, it's all just a regular Thursday in this shiny, new future-normal.)

Kara doesn’t speak much, which is understandable of course. She’s still getting used to the language, and she’s doing remarkably well for having only arrived about three weeks ago, when the ship crashed. It’s enough to get by, that she can point to herself and say “_ Kara Zor-El” _and understand that nodding means yes and shaking your head means no, and other basic stuff like that. She’s a clever kid, as young as she is (at the moment they’re guessing she’s around twelve until she says otherwise) if a bit shy, and they’re hoping when Thor gets back next week, they’ll be able to understand each other a little better. 

But anyway. Bad enough waking up in the future alone, Kara is literally on a different world, without the language, without anything except her broken spaceship which Tony is still taking apart in his lab. A little girl, surrounded by adults she doesn’t know. He swallows.

It's a little chilly out, he's got a jacket on and so does she, even though neither of them seem to get cold. There's a haze of fog hanging over the city sky, but the vivid yellow and white of the 'Walmart' sign stands out brightly, amongst all the rest of the New York neon. Everyone is in a rush around them, and despite Steve's abysmal disguise skills, they don't get too many stray looks. Steve resists the urge to hold the kid's hand because she looks so young and damnit if he's not an Avenger with some sort of protection complex.

“Store,” says Steve, pointing at the glass sliding doors and inside before they enter. Kara nods and follows him inside, looking just a little anxious. 

They’re mostly here to buy Ben and Jerry’s for Clint, but he’s under strict orders from Tony to buy one of every flavour, just so Kara can try them all. Steve’s inclined to agree.

Inside the store it’s bright and there are so many things in almost every direction, and he glances briefly towards her to make sure she’s not feeling too overwhelmed. He did, the first time. Almost called SHIELD and everything.

Hopefully Earth supermarkets aren’t so different from alien supermarkets, or wherever it is she’s from.

“Steve,” says the girl suddenly, the name sounding much less unsure on her tongue than it did three weeks ago, “what is...what is this?” She’s pointing to the section with stuffed toys, a baffled looking expression overtaking her face.

He bites down a grin and prompts her over to the shelf. “They’re toys. Uh...children,” he begins, gesturing low with his hands in an attempt to communicate, “have them?” he trails off before giving up and just getting out his phone. He does a quick Google image search of “teddy bear” before pointing at a stock photo on the screen vigorously. “Toys,” he repeats and then points to the shelf.

Yeah, there’s been a lot of pointing these past few weeks. It’s working, mostly, he thinks.

“Ah, t—toys,” Kara nods wisely, looking back to the shelf.

“Uh, do you want one?” 

Eyes wide, she bites her lip, seeming to consider it for a moment. 

“I...big,” she ends, mirroring his hand gesture but raising her own hand high instead. 

And she’s probably right, most kids her age are probably a bit too old for stuffies, but damn it if Steve’s not gonna get the kid a teddy cos she’s ‘too old‘. Nobody’s too old for a damned teddy bear, if you ask Steve.

“C’mon, we’re getting you one,” he insists, this time not hiding his smile. 

It takes a bit, and a lot more vaguely waving at the shelves and pointing, but they get there. Kara ends up holding a rainbow coloured Care-Bear, recognising it from all the cartoons she’s been watching with Clint and Nat. And she’s smiling a little. 

It’s not that Kara doesn’t seem like a cheerful kid or that she doesn’t smile but...wherever Kara came from, whatever her story is...it doesn’t seem like a pretty one. The team are good at recognising them, ‘tragic origin stories’ as Tony calls them. Comes with the territory, he supposes.

In any case, she seems...happy. He’s glad for it; Steve probably knows better than anyone it’s the little things you have to hold onto.

“Thank you, Steve,” she says carefully, clutching it close to her chest.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

**Huffington Post ** **✅** ** @huffpost**

@blackwidow was spotted walking dog Lucky with a child and it's EVERYTHING. bit.ly/akfIn19 #luckythedog #avengers

* * *

_________________

**■THE NEW YORKER■**

**=================**

**An Avengers...Adoption?**

_ 09/21/17 _

_ by Gary Taylor _

No folks, I am not talking about Spider-man — we're pretty sure that happened ages ago, though the Avengers have yet to release an official statement about that. This month, there have been several sightings of the Avengers out in public with a mysterious child. There have been several speculations, ranging from secret, long lost Stark-child to adoption to long lost child of our favorite Thunder God. Given the blonde hair, blue eyes, nothing seems implausible.

Just last Tuesday, the child was spotted out with the Black Widow and Hawkeye in **[...]**

* * *

**** If someone told Natasha a month ago, she’d be taking an alien to brunch, honestly she wouldn’t have been that surprised. If anything, it would have been a given. But if someone told Natasha she’d be looking after a twelve-ish year old kid and taking her to brunch (with _ Clint Barton _ of all people), well...she wouldn’t have believed them.

The alien girl — Kara — is nice enough. Very sweet. Probably too sweet a kid to be hanging out with the likes of them. Definitely been through it with the universe, though.

But that’s kind of a hanging-out-with-the-Avengers requirement by now.

It’s around eleven thirty, and the New York air is still crisp and, if not clean, at least refreshingly cool. It’s kind of a cloudy day, the sky is a greyish white, but it’s decent enough that Nat doesn’t think they’ll need an umbrella. Aside from the usual pedestrian buzz, Clint is filling their ears with talk about their latest Avengers fight. It’s mostly just chatter, though, and Nat is too busy watching Kara who’s too busy taking in the city.

It’s cute and it makes her smile a little despite herself — Nat figures she might be getting soft. Just a bit.

They’re headed to a nice little corner cafe, not too far, just a few blocks over. The owner there, Darlene, knows her and Clint well. She’s good people. Plus, it’s a pet cafe, and something tells her that Kara will appreciate all the animals, even though the _ Earth kind _might seem a little strange at first.

Clint should have brought Lucky, Nat muses. That dumb dog is impossible to dislike.

“Kara, what do you think of Earth so far?” she asks, since she’s sure Clint’s told the part about him borrowing Steve’s shield at least four times by now.

It takes the kid a few seconds to process the question, and then another few to formulate an answer, her expressions showing vividly. 

“I like it,” replies Kara with a slight smile, though she can tell at least a fraction of it is just for show. “It is different. Things are...coloured differently. Many things are different.” She shrugs a little, the smile not slipping from her face, “I do not have a choice. I must like it.”

Nat hides a wince and sees Clint doing the same. 

“That’s true enough,” she sighs instead, even though it clearly sucks, she doesn’t want to minimise it. Not when she doesn’t even know what’s happened. She can guess around generals enough to know the girl’s not going home, though. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I can’t promise we’d be good at it, but you ever need to talk or anything, you come to us,” adds Clint sympathetically.

Because even though they’re two probably emotionally constipated assassins, the least they can do is listen to the girl.

Kara shakes her head and takes a moment to rub her face with the palms of her hands before flashing a determined smile at both of them. “It is okay.”

The pet cafe goes down a treat, as expected. Both her and Clint watch amused as Kara delights in all the animals, Darlene’s cutesy latte art (a bunny for Kara, a kitten for Nat herself, and what looks like Lucky with his tongue lolling out, for Clint) and all the pastel decor. They order Kara an overly sweet caramel latte, because they’ve discovered by now she’s got quite the sweet tooth and of course _ they _would be the ones to buy the kid her first coffee.

“This is a cat, yes?” Kara asks, cuddling up to the kitten on her lap. “Are they all this...small?”

“It’s a baby cat,” Nat explains easily, “called a kitten.”

“Kitten,” Kara repeats, trying it out. “And this?” she says, scooping up a little grey and white bunny.

“That’s a rabbit,” Clint corrects, grinning at the sort of game it’s turning into. If nothing else, it’s an educational trip.

“Rabbit, I see. Okay.” 

The animals all seem to love Kara, and it’s an adorable picture, really, so Nat pulls out her phone and snaps a few photos to send to the team because, well, she’s allowed to revel in how jealous they’re gonna get.

Kara looks almost overwhelmed at all the animals, in the good way. There’s a genuine grin of happiness on her face, one of the few rare, real ones she’s seen since Kara’s pod crashed a month ago, and Nats just glad to have put it there. And when they’ve finished their drinks, Clint insists on ordering some cupcakes, courtesy of Tony, obviously, just for an excuse to stay longer. Besides, the girl might be small, but Kara has a super-soldier level appetite; they discovered that pretty quickly. 

It’s good business for Darlene, in any case.

“We…” Kara starts, and then bites her lip, looking down and carding her fingers through bunny fur again. Nat sees her swallow, and sits up a bit to show she’s listening. “At my home, we did not have many animals. We had...insects — I think they are called — but not many animals. I used to read about them, but they had all...died.

“I have not thought much about that until now. There is more...nature here.”

Nat shares a brief look with Clint, and this time neither of them hide their winces, because — yeah, they know what that sounds like. Global warming, climate change, increasing extinction rates is a bitch not just on Earth, huh.

“Not nearly enough, though,” says Clint, “but we Earthlings try our best. Or at least most of us do, I guess.”

“That is better than nothing,” Kara tries, before turning her attention back to the animals, looking tense. 

Darlene arrives with the cupcakes a moment later, thankfully, and most of the somber mood dissipates at the sight of the platter laid out for them; lemon, red velvet, chocolate, vanilla, raspberry jam, carrot, pecan. All three of them accept the diversion as it is, and the smile finds its way back to Kara’s face.

“What is this one?” Kara asks, reaching over to pat the black and tan shiba who’s bounced over to their table at the smell of cooking.

“That’s a dog,” grins Clint, reaching over too to scratch it behind the ears. “And a very good boy, aren’t you? Aren’t you? Yes, you are! That’s right!”

Nat rolls her eyes, at the same time Kara giggles at Clint’s antics.

“Why does this dog look so different from your dog, Clint?”

And Nat sits back, helps herself to another cupcake, sips her coffee, and prepares herself for _ dogs 101 with Hawkeye. _

“Well, Kara,” begins Clint, rearing himself up, Cheshire Cat grin and all. “I’m so glad you asked.”

* * *

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

So update: @thundergod is now only my second fav alien

**Thor: God Of Thunder ** **✅** ** @thundergod**

All the mortals on this planet are aliens to me. Anyway, I now have a new favourite alien.

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

Bro who was it originally then

**Thor: God Of Thunder ** **✅** ** @thundergod**

Not you.

**Official Thor Fanclub @weheartthor**

I can't believe Thor killed Hawkeye

**Kate Bishop @betterhawkeye**

Bold of you to assume he wasn’t already dead

**Gwen S @spiderwoman**

Are we not going to talk about the fact that Thor's icon is pikachu or…?

**Potato @potatties**

Also @thundergod @nothawkeye WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT??? 

**Dr. Bruce Banner ** **✅** ** @brucebanner**

I also have a new favourite alien.

**I Am Ironman ** **✅** ** @tonystark**

Yes

**Colonel J. Rhodes** **✅ **** @jrhodey **

Yes

**Natasha Romanov ** **✅** ** @blackwidow**

Yes

**Steve R. ** **✅** ** @antifacaptainamerica**

Yes

**Nick Fury @fury **

Yes

**Sam Wilson ** **✅** ** @redwing**

Yes

**Wanda Maximoff ** **✅** ** @scarlet.witch**

Yes

**Potato @potatties **

Wtf is happening?¿

* * *

🅱️ **buzzfeed  
  
**

FIND OUT WHICH 'AVENGERS KID' YOU ARE 

Source: BuzzFeed _#lmao_ _#omg I got the new one!!!_ _#buzzfeed #quiz #avengers #avengerskid _

** 3,405 notes  
  
**

* * *

Admittedly, Thor is not the most aware of events which go on outside of the Nine Realms. Granted, until these past few years he hasn’t needed to, but still, he should probably make more of an effort to keep informed. 

The child in the tower, Kara Zor-El, has been living there for the past five weeks, apparently. He’s pretty sure she is avoiding him the first two days after his arrival, but eventually he manages to catch her eating cereal for breakfast, talking with Stark’s computer. 

“Good morning,” he greets keeping his voice light and casual. “I do not suppose we have met yet, young one. I am Thor.”

“Kara Zor-El, but you may call me Kara as the others do.” she returns after a brief pause, and then even more hesitantly adds, “You speak my language?”

Thor helps himself to the milk and the box of Frosted Flakes already on the counter, grabbing a bowl and spoon from the cupboard, before shaking his head. “Apologies, I do not. I use the All-Speak, which works much like universal translators, but I understand the confusion.”

The child’s face falls, and though she recovers quickly, Thor can tell she is just being polite. 

“That is okay,” she says, turning her attention back to her cereal.

“It seems we are both not of this realm,” he tries again, taking a seat a few stools over from hers at the counter. “We have that in common. Where do you hail from? I am of Asgard.”

She swallows before answering, unable to look up from her bowl. “Krypton, not one of your Nine realms, Asgardian, but it is gone now,” she says quietly, voice unsteady. “I am the last daughter of Krypton.”

“Ah,” Thor replies, because he’s never been so good with his words — a lack of tact, his brother would say, a lack of practice — and it figures that the reason the other Avengers don’t know is because they’re aware enough to forgo asking, at least for now. “I am sorry,” he says, solemn. 

Because it is one thing for people to lose a family, loved ones, a home, but there is something uniquely devastating about losing an entire people. All at once. Forever. It’s a tragedy Thor doesn’t know of himself, and he hopes never to, but he understands it better than most of the people here on Midgard where they are barely aware of the goings on in their own realms, and scarcely aware of the existence of others. 

It’s a weighty thing too, he imagines, to be the last. 

“Please don’t apologise. It is nice to be speaking Kryptonian again. And besides, you did not kill my planet.”

“Even still,” Thor says, wishing he could damn the Norns for all the cruelties and injustices of the universe, not for the first time. “I am sorry.”

“As am I.”

Kara stands up to put away her bowl and spoon, and when she sits down again, she takes the seat next to Thor’s. 

It’s early enough in the morning that outside the sun is still low in the sky, but even still, New York and humans in general, Thor thinks, are busy as ever. The city is abuzz with people shouting, music and honking horns from cars and busses, the rattles and clangs of heavy construction — the ever present drone of people hurrying, even all the way up above them in the Avengers Tower. It’s not just humans, though, who are in a hurry. Even Asgardians, with all their millennia, are eager to begin their legacies. Most beings are, he supposes. All things know of their own mortality.

Thor doesn’t know much about Krypton, and maybe that’s just due to his lack of diligent study, and maybe he’s _ heard _ of the planet before, and maybe they were something great. But maybe not. Other than this child, Krypton has nothing so memorable, nothing which is enough to build it a legacy.

It sounds harsh, sure, but no planet is truly more deserving than any other of memory. Even if they weren’t some backwater realm like Midgard once was, or if they were as gleaming and golden like Asgard, a primitive planet is better than none at all. 

“What is Asgard like?” asks Kara.

_ It is home _, he thinks.

“Different from here,” he says and leans back in his seat. “Not as busy. Less divided than humans, but most are not. There is magic, _ seidr _, weaved into every structure and fibre and every living thing. The very air we breathe. The capital is built from gold, and in the palace there are tapestries which tell stories of what is past, passing and to come. In the outskirts, large fields and farms with silver heifers and bulls, yellow corn and perfect green pastures. There are the fields in the east where the military cohorts go to train, and humble temples, and large forges where blacksmiths make weaponry and armour. There is the Bifrost, our rainbow bridge, which gives us access to the rest of the Nine, full of colour and magic and power, where our Gatekeeper, the allseeing Heimdall, stands watch.”

“It sounds beautiful,” sighs Kara, smiling a little. “Sounds almost too good to be true.”

“I suppose it does, but to me it is normal.”

He sees Kara chew on her lip and waits for her to begin speaking, pours himself another helping of milk and cereal.

“That used to be Krypton, for me,” she says at last. “Everything was built from sparkling crystal, it was peaceful for the most part. Everyone was racing to advance themselves, advance us, as a way to distinguish ourselves from others. Our sun was big and red, here it is yellow. Different.”

They’re quiet for a moment. The silence is not comfortable or uncomfortable or anything; it just is. There’s nothing Thor can really say to make this better. It is terrible and devastating and it just is.

* * *

It turns out, through some explanation that goes admittedly way over Thor’s head, the yellow sun here means Kara can fly. So it’s a waste, in Thor’s opinion, that aside from the initial discovery, the girl has not truly been flying yet. That is why — after the sun has set so they can see the city in all it’s vivid, technocolour glory, and so that the city cannot see them — he and Sam invite Kara to come flying with them.

She takes a few tries, a few false starts, but it’s all very intuitive really so it’s not long before she’s outflying both of them.

Her and Sam are whooping and doing loops in the air (Thor is a little less agile in his flying) and they’re all laughing, exhilarated, when she stops suddenly. 

They are high enough in the sky that the entire city is visible. All the streets look like glowing amber spiderwebs in weirdly uniformed chaos. There are fractured flashes of red and blue and green, and the outskirts of the city are shrouded in darkness with odd points of connectivity to the next, and if Thor did not have command over the sky, they might be having more difficulty breathing. It is spectacular, no matter how many times Thor has enjoyed this view.

“It’s really something special, huh,” says Sam, coming to a stop just after.

“Yes,” Kara breathes, eyes wide. “It is very beautiful.”

Above them, it is a clear night, the stars glitter against the pitch black in a way they only can this high above the city. And below them is a similar kind of magic. And Kara sees it too.

Because Earth is good a place as any to build a home. Even if Kara does not exactly have a choice.

* * *

**  
Kirby Noir @kirbyisvalid**

@theavengers wait so who's the kid? bit.ly/JfjnK

**Lu Heart @unlockmyhearto**

I'm placing my bets on an android like @visionavenger but like a lil girl

**Kirby Noir @kirbyisvalid**

I would say what the fuck but at this point honestly sure

**Sarah H. @sarahhh**

Genderbent Steve Rogers clone 

**Kirby Noir @kirbyisvalid**

What the fuck sarah

**Swords and Stuff @wlwthottythor**

Clearly the avengers just adopted an asgardian like Thor. I swear I saw her beat Hawkeye in an armwrestle.

**Kate Bishop @betterhawkeye**

Can confirm 10/10 would watch again

* * *

**  
Wanda Maximoff ** **✅** ** @scarlet.witch**

Reminder to anyone who's lost their home, who doesn't feel connected to their current environment — you're not alone. 

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

Rt

**Thor: God Of Thunder ** **✅** ** @thundergod**

Rt.

**Kate Bishop @betterhawkeye**

Rt

**Dr. Bruce Banner ** **✅** ** @brucebanner**

Rt 

**I Am Ironman ** **✅** ** @tonystark**

Rt

**Colonel J. Rhodes** **✅ **** @jrhodey **

Rt

**Natasha Romanov ** **✅** ** @blackwidow**

Rt

**Steve R. ** **✅** ** @antifacaptainamerica**

As someone who woke up a few years ago to a strange new world, and as someone who is finding my place since: don't be afraid to take the first step if you think someone needs help. 

**Sam Wilson ** **✅** ** @redwing**

Even if you don't understand, even just reaching out and saying "I'm here" can change someone's life. ❤🦅  


* * *

**  
Lu Heart @unlockmyhearto**

Forreal tho not to shade on any of the more *enhanced* Avengers but @nothawkeye has the best guns. And apparently a literal CHILD beat him in armwrestling. Hot damn.  


* * *

  
As a general rule, Clint doesn’t do kids. It’s not like he hates them or anything, but he’s not _ good _ with them. Sure, he has Kate — his Hawkeye 2.0, or protégée who’s pretty much already surpassed him — but she’s different, she can take care of herself, mostly, and he can hardly even call her a kid anymore (even though he totally does.) 

Kara is almost definitely a kid, though, and he’s pretty sure they get along just fine, and Kate seems pretty taken with her too. It’s probably less to do with him and more to do with the fact that Kara seems to get on well with just about everyone. Like, the girl has an unironically sunny personality, despite the whole tragic backstory (which they’re aware of now thanks to Thor and probably some sort of alien solidarity…?) 

Anyway, he’s at the shooting range practicing with Kate, nitpicking eachother’s technique (Kate claims being an Avenger has made him sloppier now that his targets are all big monsters) and taking turns doing ridiculous trick shots, when they hear the door click open.

They continue normally for another few minutes before nodding at each other and putting on what Clint hopes are welcoming smiles. 

Bright blue eyes widen and there’s a tiny squeak as Kara notices they’ve noticed her. 

“Hiya,” Kate starts, tone light and friendly, because out of the two of them, Clint thinks she’s probably the most socially adept — even though that’s not saying much. “Wanna join us? I’m Kate, by the way. You already know this dumbass.”

“Hey!” he protests, but doesn’t exactly deny.

A little braver now, Kara opens the door wider to step through, a hesitant smile on her face. “Hello. It is nice to meet you,” she says to Kate. “I am Kara Zor-El, but you may call me Kara.

“Nice to meet you too. Grab a bow from the back, there’s plenty to choose from.”

“C’mon, kid,” he adds. “You’ll pick it up in no time.”

It takes both Hawkeyes around twenty minutes to choose the right fit for everything and explain the basics of archery to the girl, mostly because they keep interrupting each other, but it’s not too long before they have Kara in the proper gear, the two of them hovering closely and helping her adjust position. Both kids seem pretty happy, the actual-kid and the young-adult-kid; Kate is pointing at the targets and steadying Kara’s releasing hand, and Kara has a bright, determined look on her face, tongue sticking slightly out from concentration. 

“Did you ever have anything like archery back on uh… your alien planet?” Kate trails off, frowning.

“Krypton,” Clint supplies, so Kara doesn’t have to.

“I do not think so. Our main...weapon,” she says, pausing questioningly and both he and Kate nod. “Our main weapon is — was — similar to your swords, I think? But they were made more of… energy. If I did this,” she explains, making a weird slashing movement with her hand, “I might be able to cut the wall over there depending on how I use it. I do not quite know how to explain.”

Kate’s jaw drops. “You mean a _ lightsaber _ . Krypton used _ lightsabers _.”

“Is that how those work?” Clint says, even though all this sci-fi shit is really not his forte. It probably should be, considering all the shit he’s seen but it’s just… not. 

“What is this..._ lightsaber _?” Kara asks, baffled.

“...Remind us to have a movie night this weekend.”

Kate seems to fit into the co-mentor shoes pretty well. And… Clint isn’t doing as badly with an _ actual _kid as he thought he would. He doesn’t want to speak too soon but he’s… actually doing pretty well. He thinks. Maybe. 

Nat would be proud, or Cap, or Bruce, or Wanda probably. Or, well, someone. 

Kara’s no prodigy or anything, but she’s a kid so she picks up the basics easily, not to mention she’s got, like, super strength so she’s already got a head up. And importantly, she seems to be having fun. She’s enjoying herself and she’s trying and she’s comfortable. And even though he knows she won’t admit it, he can tell Kate enjoys having someone look up to her. It’s good for her, he thinks, being a role model. A different kind of responsibility than even fighting villains and saving the world. 

It’s probably the same with him, too (not that _ he’d _ ever admit it.) 

* * *

**❓ Anonymous asked**:

> What's ur opinion on the Avengers adoption rumours? You haven't been too vocal about them and I'm curious <3

**🌌make-me-a-hero** answered:

> Honestly, I was just thinking of withholding any comments until there was any more info. Like, c'mon at least a name right? But at the same time, I understand why the Avengers have given us very little detail about the whole thing publicly. If they really have adopted a child, they have as much right to privacy as any of us. 
> 
> That said, the thought of the Avengers raising a child together fills me with fear (for the child's safety), envy, but mostly just a lot of things which sound like _ awwwww! _
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the ask, nonny! ❤

_ #avengers #adoption #avengers adoption #asks #answered #anon #seth's opinions _

** 14 notes  
  
**

* * *

**  
PDNY ** **✅** ** @PDNY**

@nothawkeye @thebetterhawkeye Please stop doing parkour around corporate buildings with a child. Thanks.

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

Why it's not illegal

**Kate Bishop @thebetterhawkeye **

Aksjfjfjs I can't believe we got called out by PDNY on Twitter for something legal

**Ben anana @letsgetmcfreaky**

we-dont-have-time-to-unpack-all-of-that.png 

**Kate Bishop @thebetterhawkeye**

Whatever  


* * *

  
An alien space pod might be slightly less exciting than it would have been six years ago, but it’s still pretty awesome. And Tony has one in his lab. 

He's got a lot of projects on his plate, though, armour to build — not just his own — Avenging to do. So he mostly just tinkers away at it when he can, playing around with science from worlds away. The alien, Kara, doesn't actively ask about it so he figures it's okay to take his time. Take it apart. See how all the pieces fit. 

But then a month rolls around, and then Thor comes back, and the alien girl's probably-tragic backstory becomes her entire race, her entire planet, being destroyed, and being the last of her species, and that spacepod being the last piece of home she has.

Tony doesn't usually let children into the lab, but he supposes he can make an exception. It wouldn't be the first, anyway. (Tony probably _ shouldn’t _let children into his lab, more like. But he doesn’t have the heart to say no to Peter and Ned, and he’s probably the child in the lab in comparison to Shuri.) 

Kara is perfectly respectful when she enters, as she is all the times Tony's seen her. Overly cautious not to touch anything, though her eyes certainly wander around when she doesn't think he's looking, too easy to reassure and flash a smile. Tony knows what that's like, but then, so do most of the Avengers. He lets her explore a little, or at least he takes the long way through all his different projects on his various workbenches — the scenic route, he calls it — to where he’s got (most of) the spaceship. Or spacepod? Honestly, he’s not too sure of the classifications when it’s reality instead of cheap YA science fiction. He’s got all his diagrams he’s got on it up, too, and all the other little parts; stuff they picked up which probably fell off the ship in landing, and other things he’s taken off out of curiosity. 

It shouldn’t make a difference. He shouldn’t really feel bad about doing his job as a freaking scientist, especially now he knows she’s not needing to use it to get back anywhere. But he does. 

Probably because of that, but he doesn’t have time to look too closely at that, anyway.

“Right,” he says, clearing his throat. “And here’s your ship.” 

“Yes,” Kara replies simply, and stays still like they’re at any of the other workbenches. 

“You know you can touch it, push the buttons — it’s your ship, after all. Whatever you want, as long as you don’t blow up my lab.”

That’s a lie, actually, she could blow up the lab and that would just be his 11AM. 

Kara takes another two steps closer, raises her hand a little, even, but it falls back again after just a few seconds. 

“Go on,” he tries again, approaching the pod himself as though he can break the metaphorical ice between the alien and her spacepod. “I’ve not managed to figure it out at all, but I guess space probably uses space-code? Yeah no wonder Asgard considers us such a backwards realm or whatever.”

He knows he’s rambling. He knows that most of this is just useless prattle. But the girl looks frozen, like she’s not breathing, and she’s just looking at her ultra-cool, super awesome spaceship as though she’s seen a corpse, or something.

But then again, he realises, she kind of has.

“Kid?” he starts slowly. He holds his breath, because he’s pretty sure his lab won’t survive a panic attack from a super powered alien and she looks like she’s about do a runner, and honestly Tony doesn’t know what to do. He just knows he wants to make it better. “Kara?” 

God, why is he so bad at this? 

Kara takes a shuddering breath, and it sounds so forced, and Tony's heart breaks a bit for this strange child he barely knows. 

“I cannot. I am sorry, Tony. I—“

“Hey, don’t apologise,” he says quickly, and swallows, biting back a sigh. “Don’t, just—“

Tony is good at fixing things. It's what he does. He can take scrap parts and builds something better. It's what made him an _ Avenger _in the first place. He doesn’t know this, though.

“We don’t have to do this now,” he says, because Kara looks miserable and what does he do with this? “Why don’t we…I’ve got a new suit I’m working on, what about I show you, JARVIS can order us a few burgers and shakes — you’ve tried those, right? — I can teach you how we code on Earth, if you want.”

For a few seconds, Kara doesn’t reply. He almost thinks she won’t, and maybe she’ll just flee via super speed and glass windows and somehow-not-magic-flying. 

“Kid?” he says again.

Finally, she draws her eyes away, to the floor. He sees her breathe deeply through her nose before she looks back up at him and pulls up another smile which is barely there at all. “That sounds good. Thank you.”

Since Tony has experience with super powered people and their super appetites, and this one is no different, he has JARVIS order six burgers and six shakes for Kara, and one for himself as well, and a large serving of loaded fries to share between the both of them. He’s not really sure if he’s doing the right thing here, but food usually makes him feel better so who’s Tony to argue with science, right? 

Kara keeps up with most of it just fine, really. Even though the language gap means most terms need a little clarifying, she grasps it as quickly and as easily as Peter and Ned do. Probably, it’s something to do with her home planet being some sort of advanced race (most alien races are in comparison to Earth, according to Thor — Tony finds this extremely unfair.) 

They end up sharing the burgers. Not because Kara's lacking in appetite, of course, but because Pepper's been at him recently to eat more healthily so he ordered a bean burger, and it was amazing but the beef and then the fried chicken smelt too good, and Kara wanted to try new things, and who is Tony to deny the kid anything?

Surprisingly, the Apple and pecan pie 'shake is her favourite, which is also _ Tony _ 's favourite, so he gets Jarvis to order some more whilst they work and finish the other flavours. Mostly she sticks to the KitKat and Oreo, but _ everyone _likes Oreo. 

"Clean energy," he tells her, tapping the arc reactor in his chest. 

"Can I touch it?" Kara breathes before she can stop herself, wide eyed. "I mean—"

"Course you can. I've always got a few spare, anyway," he shrugs, keeping his voice carefully light. "It's not like it's very exciting as light bulb in my chest. What's really exciting is the mechanics…"

Clever JARVIS has already got one of the spare reactors for his suit displayed. Kara is looking at it with such undisguised, genuine awe, eyes utterly fixed on it. Her hand hovers over it for a second, hesitating.

"Go on," he prompts, nodding, taking the time to draw up the schematics on to the holotable.

He won't lie, the arc reactors aren't what most people are taken on. Usually it's the suits, or the rocket thrusters, or Shuri's nanotech additions, or just the hole in his chest. But Kara is here, more awed by this little glowing...thing, for lack of a better word, than even Peter, or Bruce, or maybe even Tony himself, it's sort of refreshing and sort of something else but he's not quite sure. 

"It is amazing," she says, finally. "I— this could have…" Kara trails off, looking up at him.

_ Oh _, he realises. Oh. 

"I dunno," he says, even though he's pretty sure he knows what she's thinking about right now. "I just sort of stumbled upon it. It wasn't like that's what I was trying to do, I was just trying to survive and the _ 'clean energy' _ part was just an unexpected bonus."

"You were lucky," she nods, and the look on her face us not really bitter, but more wistful. "We — our people were not looking for this either. We just wanted to look great, powerful, loud." She stops and takes a slow, steady breath, holds it for two seconds before releasing. "This might have saved us."

They keep working until Clint drops down from one of the vents and says that Natasha says that Rhodey says it’s dinner time, and they're to "eat together at the table because we're not heathens," although Clint adds that this is probably wishful thinking on Rhodey's part, because Rhodey is the only civilized person here. Except, maybe Wanda. Privately, Tony agrees with this. 

Kara follows him out the lab (Clint has already retreated back to the vents or whatever) and he only has to contemplate for a few seconds before offering: he'll probably be back in the lab after dinner, and she's welcome to come back. 

She accepts the invitation readily, and he makes a mental note to himself to clear a workspace for her tomorrow morning — even though he really shouldn't be passing on his sleep habits to anyone else. 

(He figures she's probably having a rough time sleeping as it is. But if nothing else, this is a distraction.)

(He makes another note to himself that the exciting alien spacepod-ship can wait, still. This is more important.)  


* * *

**  
Good Morning NY ** **✅** ** @goodmorningny**

ATTACK ON #AVENGERS TOWER: NEW RECRUIT? bit.ly/dKvif

**Dr. Sara Chong @astro-sara**

OKAY BUT HOW ARE THEY JUST FLOATING W NO WINGS OR THRUSTERS?? AT LEAST VISION HAS A MAGIC STONE???? I NEED ANSWERS  


* * *

**  
Daily Avengers💥 @letsgoteam**

Guys someone got a _ pic _ of the new Avenger from the explosion yesterday!!! What do you guys think? 

#avengers #newrecruit #avengerstower #newyork

**Kirby Noir @kirbyisvalid**

Is that the fucking Avengers adoptee???

**James B. @whyam-i-evenhere**

Okay but seriously though it's not okay that the Avengers are recruiting kids??? Like are captain America??? First Spiderman and now this literal child?? Forreal It's kinda fucked. Someone protect them

**Tamika F @bewarelibrarians**

Very valid, but having agreed with that — what a fucking badass. We Stan.

* * *

  
💥 **sciencetumblr.feed**

Article: Dr Jane Foster Explains the Science Behind the Bifrost, Mjolnir and More.  


👑 **helenoftroy**

@drjane-foster is it true you built a working ER Bridge

  
🎶 **trouble-cleff**

Are the Avengers adoptee rumours true/have you met them? @drjane-foster

  
💐 **drjane-foster **

@helenoftroy I will neither confirm nor deny.

@trouble-cleff — and yes, she's lovely.❤

  
🦕 **muse-melissa**

Guys I am DEAD 😍❤❤❤  


#avengers #dr jane foster #avengers news #avengers adoption  
**  
970 notes**

* * *

Sam was a pararescue, so when there's an explosion at the Tower his first instinct is to check his surroundings for casualties before taking flight. 

Everyone else is already suiting up: Wanda and Vision are flying out first; Thor is calling his magic hammer and fastening his cape; Tony and Rhodey have their armours clicking into place, all showy as ever; Nat is strapping several knives and guns to herself; Clint's bow and quiver have presented themselves from a wall panel where he's carefully selecting some arrows; and Steve is slipping his shield onto his forearm. Sam has slipped on his wings but there's one more occupant in the Tower, he can't forget.

On the couch the girl sits there, a steadily escalating picture of terror. 

He takes a quick breath before approaching her, not sure what exactly to expect. Because even though he has a pretty solid idea, if there's one thing Sam knows it's that everyone's traumas are different. 

Below them another tremor shakes the building and even though he can't physically sense the structure below them crumbling, it sure feels like he can. 

He places his footsteps carefully, because it feels like the floor could fall through any minute now, and eases himself down next to her as though the rest of the building isn't about to collapse.

"Kara," he tries, careful not to touch her. But he's not quite sure what comfort she needs — this is different to the fight or flight of the panics at the VA. "Kara, c'mon. We have to go."

Whatever Kara is seeing, it isn't this. Close enough maybe, but there's a nightmare or a memory streaming behind her eyes and he would love to talk it out with her now except the floor is going and he can hear the team fighting fricking Doombots outside. And the best case scenario is that there will be a tomorrow to talk it through after. 

"Kara," he tries again, just a little louder. 

Her breath chokes, and she lets out a whimper. The rigid shape of her posture slumps.

The kid moves too fast for Sam to catch her, but he does catch the expression on her face. It’s one of terror and rage, and blowing half of the Doombots to ashes and glowing orange embers the very next second, even though she doesn’t know what they are. One where the kid’s not back with them quite just yet, but she’s fighting their enemy as if it’s another. One she can’t fight, or never could.

At least this time around, she’s winning. 

It’s not exactly catharsis, and there’s no changing the past, but Sam knows, sometimes — whenever he rescues an injured teammate or civvy, or he dodges a round of bullets with barely a graze, or every time he manages to swoop in and catch someone _ just in time — _it's the closest he can get to closure. So he’ll take it.

* * *

The dust clears, Tony has already got bots working on reparations to the damaged floors, mostly the communal areas, and Sam finds Kara sitting on the roof, hugging her knees to her chest, looking out onto the city. 

“Hey, can I sit?” he asks after a minute or so.

Kara inclines her head to him, a smile slipping onto her face easily, and nods. And Sam gets it, because as weird as it is, sometimes pretending is the easiest thing to do, even if it’s not easy either.

“Is it lunchtime already?” Kara asks, eyes shining in what Sam assumes is supposed to be mirth but look more like tears. 

Still, he goes along with it. She’s gotta let it out at some point, this is just one way to help her be more comfortable. Lets her control the situation.

“God,” he says, shaking his head. “All you supers just think with your stomachs; I see how it is.”

“We cannot help it,” she laughs, sounding a little more genuine this time.

“Hey, more power to all of you for it. Literally.”

For a day which has been as action packed as it’s been and it’s only half twelve, it’s a surprisingly muggy day. Not quite chilly, but enough that Sam has his bomber jacket on and for Kara to accept a hoodie. There’s a coolness sifting through the air, and the sky is pale gray and white. Beneath them the streets of New York are alive with noise and colour, as they always are, even with damages and reparations going on. 

It’s what makes the city so vibrant, so beautiful, so easily enchanting. But equally, he knows, that even all the way up here on the roof of the Tower, the volume and all the eclectic colour can be too much. 

Especially right now, Sam thinks, looking at the kid.

“What are you thinking about?” he prompts, leaning back to look up at the sky, purposefully casual.

The girl shrugs, taking her time. 

“You know,” he begins lightly, “when I first got my wings, the first thing I did was crash them straight into a net. Took them three hours to detangle them. First mission and I nearly got myself caught, and I was so scared I’d drop the civilian I’d rescued.”

And he can’t force it out of her, whatever it is that’s stewing in her chest, but he can extend the line.

“You see anything like my wings up in space?”

“Maybe,” replies Kara after a pause. “We had aircrafts like here, and if we wanted individual flight they worked a little like Tony and Rhodey’s suits. We didn’t have wings, though. Other planets, perhaps, but not ours.”

“Space is a big place, I guess. It’s a pretty exciting deal here, still,” Sam muses, extending the opportunity to leave the conversation or go on. 

“Yes,” sighs Kara.

She leaves it at that for a few minutes, and Sam lets her be. Tries to spot where the sun might be in the sky behind the clouds. 

He hears Kara take a breath and waits for her to begin.

"No," she says then. "Space is not a big place. Maybe it is here on Terra, where conventionally it is only a concept. But for me, space is just — nothing. There are galaxies and planets within them. Space is what is in between. Space is where there are broken rocks instead of people, gaps between stars.

"Krypton is space, now. It is no longer a place."

For a moment, Sam doesn't quite know what to say. It's true, she's right, and sometimes there isn't much you _ can _ say to that. 

Maybe he could say something about keeping things alive in memory but the truth is, anyone who's ever lost anything would know that a lot of the time that's not enough.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says, even though he knows that hardly ever helps. "Maybe you've heard a lot of this, but you can talk about it, you know."

"I know," replies Kara, grimacing a little. "I know…" She swallows twice, visibly. Her voice is shaky, quiet, but it's better than the tonelessness of before. "When — when I escaped my planet, it was just in time. There was only one pod left, all the rest were shot out of the sky for deserting, so my parents waited until every other system was shut down. This morning when the Tower…” She takes a sharp breath, and Sam sees her fists clench. 

“I could feel the heat on my back, of everyone dying, chasing my pod. Sound does not travel in space but I—” 

“Hey come here,” Sam says, tugging her into a warm hug, because she’s a just a kid and because she’s sobbing into his shirt, quivering. 

“And I — And I know it does not make sense but I…” she continues, choking on each word, voice just slightly muffled by his shirt. “Sometimes it feels like I can hear them — all of them.”

Sam can understand that. Everyone can a little bit, probably. Every time he gets into the air and he catches himself scanning the sky to keep an eye on Riley. How Riley didn't scream when he went down — dead before impact — but he still heard it.

Still heard it as though Riley had been crying out to Sam to catch him, even though hed already been dead. Sam still hadn't caught him though. 

Regret is almost easier to fall into than the helplessness of it. There is nothing Sam can do now, or then. Kara is just a kid, there was nothing she could do either, and yet she has to be the one burdened with being the last, as though she is the one who could have held up her home. 

But she’s the one who has to carry it now, because there’s nobody left to accept that.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, and he rubs soft circles into her back like his Ma used to do when he was a boy because she’s shaking still, her breathing wobbly. He can’t tell her it’s all right, though, because it’s not. When it comes to this, maybe it never will be. “You’re not alone, okay?” Sam tells her instead. “You’re not alone. We’re here.”  


* * *

**  
Good Morning NY ** **✅** ** @goodmorningny**

ATTACK ON #AVENGERS TOWER: NEW RECRUIT? bit.ly/dKvif

**Richard H Livingston @rlivingston**

There's a fine line between heroes and accepting dangerous aliens. Go home. We don't need any more freaks. At some point it just makes the world a more dangerous place. 

**Tom Kip @tkipz**

^^^Women are already control freaks and now we have some freaky hormonal teenage girl. Scarlet Witch was already bad enough — just wait til her period starts and she's zapping OUR HUMAN SONS left and right. Disgraceful.

**Michelle Jones @mj**

Ugh men

**Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man ** **✅** ** @spidey**

Mood

**Ned Leeds @andtheywereroombas**

Big freaking subjunctive  


* * *

> **< Group Chat: 🔥Avengers Assemble🔥 >**
> 
> **Clint: **so i kno karas been
> 
> picking up english p well  

> 
> **Thor: **or maybe I have just 
> 
> been teaching her Allspeak. 
> 
> 😏😜😎😉😝🤪😚  

> 
> **Tony:** oh god please never 
> 
> use emojis again  

> 
> **Clint:** also shut up thor u 
> 
> can only call it allspeak 
> 
> once uve programmed
> 
> sign language into it  

> 
> **Clint:** bitch  

> 
> **Clint: **anyway yea i taught
> 
> her ASL during lunchtime   

> 
> **Clint: ** now im her fav  

> 
> **Clint: **😎😎😎😎⛅🦅
> 
> ||
> 
> **💩**
> 
> y'all  

> 
> **Natasha** ** has removed ** **Clint** ** from the Group Chat**
> 
> **Wanda: **why is clint sulking
> 
> in the vents again  

> 
> **Wanda: ** oh  

> 
> **Steve** ** has added ** **Clint** ** to the Group Chat  
  
**
> 
> **Steve: ** stop it  

> 
> **Steve: **sam and I are taking 
> 
> Kara out for pizza. You're 
> 
> all welcome to come along
> 
> if you want  


* * *

  
Sitting opposite him is a new kid. And Peter can actually call her a kid because she's at least a few years younger than he is. Like freshman age, or maybe even late middle school. Since Ned and Michelle are both a little ahead of him by a few months, for once he's not the baby of the table. It's nice.

She's very quiet, though, but not in a depressing kind of way, just in a way which shows how she's taking everything in. 

"I'm Peter," he says to her, even though Mr. Stark already introduced everyone earlier, but they're still waiting for food and Peter feels the need to chatter. "Kara, right? Nice to meet you."

The girl breaks visibly from her thoughts and meets him with a smile, after a second, and because she's already smaller than he is he already feels the need to protect her and all that. Call it a...fraternal instinct?

"It is nice to meet you too, Peter," she replies. There's a slight accent to her voice, which is kinda cool actually when he thinks about that it's an _ alien _ accent. At least that's what Mr. Stark said. Is that odd to make note of? 

"So...how're you finding Earth?" he asks her, because there's not much else he knows to ask. "Is it very different from…"

"Krypton," Kara supplies, in a voice which makes Peter wish he'd chosen a different subject. "And yes, I like it. Though, I have heard not everywhere is like this city, New York."

"That’s true I guess," he nods amicably. "I mean, every city would probably say the same thing about themselves, but there's nowhere quite like New York. Have you explored it much, yet?"

"A little. The Avenger have taken me to get food with them, like we are now, and Steve showed me where he grew up, Brooklyn. Though he said a lot has changed."

"That's cool. Hey, you should come visit Queens!" he suggests, sitting up. " That's where Michelle, Ned and I live and go to school. You have to meet Aunt May — she'd love you—"

"That's a good point, actually," interrupts Mr Stark, which is kind of rude because Peter always gets in trouble when he does that, but whatever. He's not pouting.

"Oh yeah," Ned nods, "Aunt May is always telling Peter he doesn't have enough friends."

"What?" Peter splutters, because Ned is literally his friend — and who's the reason they're getting treated to pizza by Captain America again? "That's—"

"It's true," shrugs Michelle. "Most of your friends are Avengers and work friends hardly count."

Mr Stark and the rest of the Avengers are quiet for a moment, and Mr Stark looks mildly concerned. "I was actually gonna say we should probably start looking at school options for Kara, but if you need more friends feel free, kid."

"Only if you feel ready," adds Captain America. 

Kara bites her lip, hesitating before shaking her head. "No. If I wait until I am ready, i may never go. I should go sooner rather than later."

Even though Peter is usually a 'drop everything metaphorically because chow time' kinda guy, he's too busy lost in his head to notice when the food comes. (What? If Michelle thinks he's annoying out loud, it's worse for him because he's trapped here.) 

"I took my lessons at home," Kara is explaining, a wistful expression on her face mixed in with what, to Peter, strikes him as something very lonely. "There was Kalex, a creature of coded intelligence, much like JARVIS who taught me. And my Aunt Alura, at times. And my parents. There were no schools on Krypton, though occasionally a few of my closer cousins took their lessons with me." 

The tone of her voice, deliberately light, makes Peter's heart break, and he's sure he's not the only one on the table. 

And, seriously. High school is _ nuts _ as it is. Literal hell on Earth, and he means "literally" literally. And being new at school makes it even worse. He probably wouldn't have even survived his first few weeks at Midtown Tech had it not been for Ned — and he was still living in his familiar, comfy, kinda-trashy, neighbourhood in good ol' Queens. And even though Kara would probably just be going into middle school, given her age, there's _ no _way she's prepared for it! Especially not without the stage of Elementary school to ready her!

"Peter," Ned says, poking him in the rib. "Your pizzas are getting cold."

"Huh?" he replies dumbly, and it's embarrassing because they're with the Avengers and a new _ alien _, and here he is all spaced out and whatnot. 

"Pizza, kid. Cold," Mr Stark reiterates slowly. 

Right. 

Across the table, Kara looks to be holding in a laugh, the hand holding her pizza covering her mouth delicately. Peter grins at her, because honestly she should be welcome to laugh whenever. She sounds like she deserves it, after all.

"Why doesn't Kara just join Midtown, then?" suggests Michelle, stealing a slice off of Peter's many, many pizzas.

Whatever, Captain America and Kara basically have the same amount as he does, anyway.

"Yeah," Ned says, "We can look out for you and everything."

Kara finishes her pizza slice happily, thinking about it before picking up another slice. It's a good thing she likes such a human staple. "Am I not too young? JARVIS said that humans in America typically your level of school at the age of fourteen."

Peter shrugs, forces himself to swallow the massive bite of cheesy-tomatoey-pizza goodness, before he replies. "I mean probably not. Midtown is a little different, I guess. You're not _ that _ much younger than a freshman, just two years, and they'll let you in on the basis of if you're smart enough."

"Definitely smart enough," says Mr Stark, a smile creeping onto his face. 

"Cool, then we've got your back."

Because, besides, they're basically friends now — Avengers adoptees and honorary adoptees and all that.  


* * *

**  
It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

Holy shit the Avengers just showed up at the restaurant I work at??? Aksjfjsks???

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

They're arguing over pineapple on pizza and spiderman is w them w his mask half up and they've got that little girl they adopted (?)with them??? I'm crying???

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

The black widow just asked me for a diet coke refill and I'm dying

**R-Rebecca @iwonthesitatebitch**

You lucky bitch

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

Ikr??? This is legit the best day of my life I can die now

**Natasha Romanov ** **✅** ** @blackwidow**

It's about to get better

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

;)

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

HOLY SHIT I HAVE SO MANY SELFIES WITH THE AVENGERS THIS IS MY PEAK

**R-Rebecca @iwonthesitatebitch**

:((((

**Lucio's NY ** **✅** ** @luciosrestaurant**

Rachel get off Twitter

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

Sorry boss :( 

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

Carl the Avengers said you can have pics too if you ask them urself @luciosrestaurant

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

Also the kid that the Avengers adopted is the cutest/sweetest goddamn thing and too pure for this world. That's all I'm saying on the matter

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

:,) 

**Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man ** **✅** ** @spidey**

:,)

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

:,)

**Natasha Romanov ** **✅** ** @blackwidow**

:,)

**Steve R. ** **✅** ** @antifacaptainamerica**

:,)

**Sam Wilson ** **✅** ** @redwing**

:,)

**Wanda Maximoff ** **✅** ** @scarlet.witch**

:,)

**It's Dat Boi @memelordrach**

Wtf the avengers just retweeted me  


* * *

**Potato @potatties **

Wait so the Avengers seriously adopted a child for real? I’m so confused?

**Kirby Noir @kirbyisvalid **

Theyre a goddamned FAMILY 😭😭😭  


* * *

**No Thanks @hahahahaa**

Can we actually discuss how the #newavenger can fly like fro real

**Adam S @adamnnnson **

Also like where are they even from?? Where did the Avengers get a literal super-child??? who let them

**R-Rebecca @iwonthesitatebitch**

They’re an alien. Magic exists. Get w the times not bro. And. Honestly who is even qualified. At least you know @ppotts and @blackwidow and @jrhodey are competent enough. And you wont get a better set of parental role models? 

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

@blackwidow is a dubious example but okay

  
  
**Natasha Romanov ** **✅** ** @blackwidow**

Uh huh okay

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

Fuck okay I’m taking it back! Geez. But you do realize this proves my point right

**Yes I'm A Real Avenger ** **✅** ** @nothawkeye**

Shutting up now

**Thor: God Of Thunder ** **✅** ** @thundergod**

James and Lady Pepper are indeed wise and skillful at looking after children.

**Colonel J. Rhodes** **✅ **** @jrhodey **

Thanks mate. It helps Tony has given us decades worth of childcare experience. And the kid is better than him. :)

**I Am Ironman ** **✅** ** @tonystark**

This is cyberbulling where are all the good role models now hm  


* * *

  
Now that SHIELD is gone (probably) it's up to the Avengers to deal with hypothetical things like an alien spaceship crash landing and causing a mini earthquake. Usually this means Rhodey.

Now that SHIELD is gone (probably) it also means its up to Rhodey to be the official liaison between the military and the Avengers as independents. Or, at least, the sole functioning member. 

Because SHIELD is gone — not that Rhodey was ever a part of it anyway — complementary, mandated counselling No longer applies. Luckily, though, one of Rhodey's best friends owns a multibillion dollar company and his other best friend is its CEO. Healthcare ain't cheap, after all, and Lord knows Rhodey needs it. 

Said hypothetical alien, however, is the least of Rhodey’s problems in his weekly seshs with Dr. Garner. Or, well, it’s not her fault anyway— really, the kid's a sweetheart. But he's just finished a call with Tony about how Kara is ready to start school, maybe, and she wants to go to Midtown Tech and the team are both worried and genuinely excited for her, when he gets a call from Secretary Ross.

Herein lies the problem.

"_ Colonel Rhodes _," greets Ross thought the receiver. Rhodey gives into the instinctive urge to pinch the bridge of his nose pretty quickly. 

"Secretary Ross," he replies, tired already. "How can I help you?"

"_ I'm calling for an update on the alien situation. It's been over two months, Colonel _," Ross says, and Rhodey almost snorts because, really, what right has Ross to the affairs of an innocent child, alien or not?

"Oh?" 

"_ Yes, if you could provide me on the relevant information it would be most...pertinent." _

This is Rhodey's job, and he's pretty damned good at it, so his voice is calm when he asks, " And what relevant information would you find pertinent, Secretary Ross?"

"_ You're making this harder than it has to be, Colonel. Once we get our hands on it it'll be locked up for good if you don't comply." _

"I still fail to see how the wellbeing of a child pertains any relevance to you at all, Sir."

"_ It's dangerous, a matter of security. That thing caused an earthquake that would have levelled several city blocks had it been closer!" _

"That was because her spacecraft landed from the outer atmosphere — _ space _, Mr Secretary — we're lucky it would've been a few city blocks not the entire city."

He fails to mention that the girl can fly, can shoot white-hot lasers from her eyes, has super strength. That has made her too many late-night hot chocolates to count because this city is too loud for her to sleep in because her can hear _ everything. _ That she froze the arc reactor in one of Tony's back-up suits with one illtimed sneeze. That Pepper took her out to buy glasses for lining in lead because she could see through walls and everything was _ too much. _

He fails to mention that, yeah, she's powerful as heck, she could probably destroy fragile little Earth the same, if not better, than Thor or their very own Merchant of Death — and she's just a girl. Nowhere near close to full grown or full power. 

Maybe he's a little bit biased because he helped her bake a cake with Peter Parker and Sam yesterday. Chocolate marble. All iced and sprinkled with crushed Oreos on top and everything. 

And maybe he's a little bit biased because yesterday he caught Pepper showing her how to download music onto the Starkphone they got the girl. And Pepper's taste in music slaps so Kara's probably does now too. 

"She's no more than a threat than Wanda or Thor, or even Tony. And she's a person. A child. She has rights."

_ "It's not human. You don't get to decide if it's dangerous. You don't know that, Colonel Rhodes. You don't. It's an alien, an unknown. A threat." _

But, you see, Rhodey has seen Kara hold a butterfly on her finger at the Central Park. Rhodey has heard her hum lullabies in an old tongue, dead to everyone but her, and put Clint's dog Lucky to sleep. 

"She's not," he answers honestly. "I know. She's not a threat. Not to Earth."

Not when she's already seen one home planet raze itself to the stars and the emptiness of space. 

There's a pause at the other end of the line and Rhodey takes the chance to breathe. "She doesn't deserve to be locked up in some cage just because you can flaunt some word legalities of human status. You wanna try that with Thor? And if you try anything, well, you've got the Avengers, the rest of New York's superhero-vigilante community, and about half of Twitter gunning for you. It's your move, Secretary."

The call doesn't last too long after that. Secretary Ross says he's _too_ _close _to the situation.

But Rhodey doesn't really mind pissing off he Secretary of State so long as it doesn't have any dire repercussions on the people he cares about. Plus, he just got these texts from Tony:

> **Tony🤖: come back to the **
> 
> **Tower, we're learning how**
> 
> ** to make potstickers and **
> 
> **Kara wants you there. **
> 
> **  
Tony🤖: also. Would you**
> 
> **be mad if I said I made her **
> 
> **a mask?**
> 
> **  
Tony🤖: blame Barton. **
> 
> **  
Tony🤖: high key Kara**
> 
> ** would make the best **
> 
> **superhero though. What**
> 
> ** do you think? Power girl?**
> 
> ** Krypto-girl? Krypto-woman**
> 
> **? Kinda-OP? Supergirl?**
> 
> **YOU: I'm on my way. Also I **
> 
> **like the last one. Pepper is**
> 
> ** gonna kill you tho.**
> 
> **Tony🤖: nice. Thats the one **
> 
> **kara picked anyway. S looks **
> 
> **like her coat of arms, or **
> 
> **something. Oh and dw I'm **
> 
> **already dead. Nat got me and **
> 
> **then Pep and Steve just **
> 
> **about chewed my ear off.**
> 
> **YOU: you're doing so well.**

And maybe he is too close to the situation, it's true. But so what? The girl — the _ alien _ , Kara — is a person. And Rhodey started off as a cadet in the eighties, heard stories of his grandparents, his parents _ , _his friends; he knows a bit about what it's like to not be treated like a person either. 

And SHIELD is gone (probably), so Rhodey really doesn't mind if he has to be the one to shield someone else who needs it.  


* * *

**  
Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man ** **✅** ** @spidey**

Hey guys, does anyone have any movie/book/etc. Recs to catch up with the times? Asking for a friend ;P

**Ned Leeds @andtheywereroombas**

Omg are u having movie night with captain America can I come???

**Miles Morales** **@mynameismiles**

The Avenger have money, go take them to see all the musicals. Hamilton. Rent. Fking Percy Jackson and the lightning thief. Idek. Musicals man. Future past present. Tis art.

**Burrito P @pbpark.er**

Kung fu panda. Marley and Me. High school musical.

**Cindy Moon @moonsandsp.ace **

You want Captain America to watch Marley and Me?

**Peni P @peni.pasta**

Oh! You should watch Hidden Figures! Coraline! Doctor Who! Studio Ghibli films! Fresh Prince! Brooklyn Nine Nine! 

**Miles Morales** **@mynameismiles**

Seconded on B99!! Actually all of that^^^

**Cindy Moon @moonsandsp.ace**

You want Captain America to watch Coraline????????????????

**Peni P @peni.pasta**

andwhataboutit.gif  


* * *

**  
Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man ** **✅** ** @spidey**

Anyone got any recs for someone new to *earth*? Asking for a (new!!!) friend ❤💙🕷🕸  


* * *

Bruce is always a little wary whenever the team hold a meeting without talks of a mission going around before hand. It means it's something unknown, something important, possibly some sort of surprise. 

Bruce doesn't like surprises.

But it's worse, then, somehow, when Rhodey gives him a look, hesitates and says that he should really sit this one out. That Peter's aunt, May Parker, has sent out an open invite for pizza, and Kara's going so you should chum her. 

They've got some films set up — _ Howl's Moving Castle, My Neighbour Totoro, Kiki's Delivery Service — _classics which Bruce has seen all before. He tries to pay attention to the screen rather than thinking about anything back at the compound. 

It works. Partially.

Admittedly, Bruce hasn't spent much time with Kara, at least not without one other member of the team. Its nothing personal, obviously. She seems like a lovely child. He's around for team dinners, pre and post missions, but usually he prefers to not hand around too long. After all, out of all of the Avengers, Bruce is pretty sure he's got the most right to overindulge in a little 'me-time.'

Happy gives them a lift back to the tower, the three of them share a conversation about making their very own Howl's Castle which they all know is silly but it also kind of educational. Bruce counts it as a win, anyway.

"Have fun?" Tony asks when they arrive back, voice light. Too light. 

"Yes, it was very fun," replies Kara, and if she senses the strange tension in the room she acts none the wiser. "We watched some films with Peter, Ned, Michelle and Aunt May. Animations."

"Studio Ghibli marathon," Bruce adds, taking a once over at the room. 

Other than Clint and Wanda, who are on a mission, everything is in its proper place. Steve and Thor are talking in the kitchen. Sam, Natasha and Rhodey are on the couch with drinks on the coffee table discussing something, but they stop immediately when they see Kara making a beeline towards them. 

"It's late, almost half eleven," says Tony suddenly, and there's the rub. Tony has never been one to know subtlety, after all. "Kara maybe you wanna head to bed?"

"Aye," agrees Thor from across the room, "You will be more hale tomorrow if you are well rested."

Kara glances between the two of them suspiciously, eyes narrowed, and then at everybody else when they don't disagree. 

"We have stayed up later in your lab before, Tony," she replies. "What is happening?"

A brief look of panic crosses Tony's face, and Steve and Thor aren't much better either. And of course Kara catches them too.

"Nothing!" Tony replies, only a second too late. "Just Pep's been on at me for being irresponsible and getting you caught into my lack of sleep schedule."

Out of everyone here, Kara looks to Bruce pleasingly. Maybe it's because they just spent the last few hours watching sappy Studio Ghibli films, maybe because he's clearly as uninformed about whatever this is as she is, maybe because she knows him least and its harder to feel a betrayal coming from him.

Bruce is probably just projecting. 

"Everything is going to be okay, Kara," he nods to her. "C'mon, it _ is _late. You should sleep."

There's a brief look of resignation which slides onto her face too easily. Bruce recognises it in himself. But she nods back and heads to the elevator and twenty minutes later JARVIS confirms that she's sleeping.

Natasha is the one to break the silence, of course, ever the bearer of bad news.

"Ross paid us a visit."

He's already sitting down, because he's prepared for surprises and it means he can waste his anger on standing up and pacing around rather than pacing around to punch something. 

"And?" he gets out.

He's already feeling the green creeping over his skin, unravelling the carefully laid mental layers trapping the rage, ringing in his ears. 

There's a pause and the team look at one another as if to say, _ no you tell him. _

The wait makes the strain worse.

"Come on, is it that bad that you're gonna have to tell me in the cage in the basement? Just tell me." 

"JARVIS," begins Rhodey after a sigh. 

"Certainly, sir," replies JARVIS; from one of the wall panels, a black briefcase appears. 

_ Classy _, he thinks wryly, which is a first for Ross.

Rhodey opens it, plucks something from it, and holds it up. Usually Rhodey is the level headed one out of the team, even Sam, even Natasha, but Bruce can tell he's shaken by whatever it is he's holding. That this thing, a small, silver disk, has the power to make him seethe. To make everyone here make the place feel electric with rage.

Bruce can tell, he's the expert. 

"It's a tracker, among other things," Rhodey explains, voice low and bitter. "A _ compromise _, apparently."

"She's starting at Midtown next week," mutters Natasha, jerking her head upwards meaningfully, because two floors above them is where Kara's bedroom is. "Ross must've had people there who knew — she's registered with Pepper's name as her guardian, for Christ's sake."

"The worst part is," Thor muses solemnly, " It is within Kara's nature to agree."

"She's a _ child _," Bruce says, even though he knows he's preaching to the choir. And it's useless to use any sort of reason with someone like Ross, anyway.

"That is why, apparently," Wanda all but spits, and if Bruce is suppressing a little green, he can see her eyes glowing a little red. "Probably because he is too afraid to _ tag _ someone like me, or Steve, or Thor."

_ Probably because he hasn't caught me _, Bruce thinks to himself. He pushes down the guilt, though. He does what he has to to survive, and him being caught would probably be more disastrous for the surrounding area and its occupants than it ever would be for him.

“So what are we gonna do about it?” he says at last to the room at large, after a few despairing seconds.

Natasha sighs and sits down, openly tired and weary at the world. Bruce understands how she feels. “I don’t know,” she says.  


* * *

**  
❓ Anonymous asked:**

> Hot take on Avengers kid/alien/pet rumours?

**🌆 politically-im-correct **answered:

> Normally I'm all for our Avengers, even pro-alien (I mean look at Thor! What a dreamboat ;D) but the things we've heard about this new one — the avengers have no business trying to integrate alien children into our city. Thor is an adult who lives in Asgard most of the time, he’s basically a space diplomat here to help, and the Avengers already stopped an alien invasion, but taking in an alien spawn? Isn’t that just the same but just a little slower? Like a slow acting parasite rather than a fast infecting virus. The outcome is the same. The Avengers are being a bit too nice to something part of a species which has never helped us.
> 
> And that’s that on that.
> 
> I know some people are gonna disagree, but they have to think about it objectively. 
> 
> Thanks for the ask nonny! Xx ♥️

#_ avengers #adoption #avengers adoption #asks #answered #anonymous #newavenger #amandasthoughts _

**7 notes**  


* * *

**  
**Saturday mornings in New York are special for Wanda, they always will be. There's a blue sky, and a comfortable breeze, and the Towers newest resident alien is on her heels, following her along enthusiastically. 

"Were are we going?" asks Kara, looking around wide-eyed at their surroundings. 

It's a district Wanda doesn't think Kara's ever been before, having had no reason to. Kara usually spends her Saturdays in Tony's lab after all, but she wanted out for a change. Wanda doesn't mind, it's nice to do the walk with company. It's nice to share.

"To a market hall, some of my people will be there."

The market is held at a fairly decently funded community centre. There are three floors, the top of which has evening language classes and a small dance studio. The second floor has rentable meeting rooms, a kitchen, and a small cycle qym.

The market is held in the main hall on the bottom floor. 

It's bustling. A warm glow with gold tones of fairy lights and fuse bulbs in mason jars. There are around forty to fifty people milling around. Mostly familiar faces, some tourists. 

The Sokovian population in New York is relatively tame, only about fifty families, about two hundred people, and a children's home. Most of them are situated in the Lower East Side, but there are some in Queens and a few in almost any other district. It's a gradually increasing number though, with more families coming over at least every few months. 

The scent of strong spices here is almost pungent but in the very best way; where Wanda is tugging on Kara's hand and pulling inside from the streets outside and into a condensed pocket of Sokovian. Or all the best parts, at least. 

"_ Maximoff! _ " calls a voice through the crowds in heavy, blissfully thick Sokovian. And it's only been a week since she was last here but it's a relief to hear it again. " _ Get over here!" _

"_ Coming, coming," _she says, wading through everyone and greeting others as she passes. Kara is still holding onto her arm, but she's also looking around wide-eyed, and Wanda gives her a smile and her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The group Wanda usually hangs out with on Saturday mornings are a modest group of three: Lorna, who teaches dance classes at the centre; her brother Mihael, who works as a technician at an office; and his wife Paige, who is an art teacher and isn't Sokovian but makes a mean goulash.

Somewhere off in the corner of the room, there's that same playlist of old Sokovian classics playing, even though there are only about thirty songs on it. Everyone knows which ones they're obligated to sing along to and which ones to only tap their feet to. 

Everytime she walks in here, her heart feels a little lighter. 

"Hey guys, this is Kara," she says in English, and for once she doesn't mind her accent coming off a little stronger.

"Hello,” says Kara, not quite shy but cautiously curious.

It’s always easy to spot people who are here whom are not Sokovian, just as it was in Sokovia with the few tourists they’d had, backpackers and the like. It’s a little jarring, but almost the norm. A true little pocket of her homeland, like a clockwork tableau which comes around every Saturday, a present-day memory. But it’s a memory which is more of a relief because of all the people she has to share it with. That if she ever forgets a little, someone will be there to remind her.

Kara sticks out like a sore thumb, not just the way she has light hair and eyes, but also in the way she carries herself, like she’s floating because technically she could be, walking or running or whatever is a choice. And it’s how she takes in the room, trying to embrace it, but there’s still an obvious disconnect. Not in a negative way, but even on one of the dining tables in the middle of the room, she’s still very outside of it all. 

They go around the stalls picking up all different types of homemade food for Kara to try, because she’s a kid and it’s sorta fun watching her learn and try new things. Wanda sorta wishes she could bring the rest of the Avengers here without them unloading their collective guilt or condolences. Some foods, Kara scrunches her knows at first before trying, but some Kara digs into and Wanda tells her she’ll maybe teach her to make some back at the Tower one day. There’s a sweet custard pudding Kara buys three portions of in a row, and then she tells her that back on Krypton they used to have something like this all the time.

It fills her with a melancholy sort of feeling.

“What does that mean?” Kara asks, listening to them humming one of the songs under their breaths. “What are you singing about?” 

Wanda smiles, and it’s really genuine because even though questions might seem ignorant, she loves talking about her culture, about Sokovia, about the home she will always return to deep down, as bitterly imperfect as it is. 

“Well, it is about the sun setting, and how even when it is gone, we still have light from the moon and the stars, because we have to share the sunlight with other places too. It’s about the harvest and how the summer must end so that the sun can rest, and nature can recharge and reset.”

“It is beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

At around three, Lorna’s dance class always puts on a small performance, traditional garb and everything. Around them, people clap along to the music and cheer when the beat changes and the tempo speeds up and the dancers spin around each other faster and faster, feet light and high off the ground, or stomping down in sync with each other. Wanda used to take classes when she was younger. It was one of those things you learnt at school with all your friends, teachers embarrassing you for a demonstration. She barely remembers the moves herself now, but the music and the feel of doing it, getting into the swing and the rhythm — it feels vividly like just yesterday.

Kara has a crocheted flower in her hair, bought from old Ms Liza’s stall, and is nodding a long, a bright, energetic expression on her face, her eyes trying to follow all the fast footwork. Wanda has one hand on her shoulder, holding her close.

Even though they aren’t the same, she can’t help feeling a little sense of kinsmanship with the child.

They are lost girls, both of them. Lost people. Wanda has lost her home, once, twice, thrice now. And Kara has lost her home and people forever. And this, even though it’s not Kara’s people, or Kara’s pocket of home, maybe Wanda sharing it with her will make her feel a little less lonely.

Sometimes, Wanda gets afraid she’ll forget. Forget how to sing Sokovian, the taste of a good, hearty, well spiced stew. Forget where she came from, the sound of her mother and father singing, and Pietro laughing along. Forget the feeling of spiced apple tea after a snow day. But she’s not the only one.

And maybe Kara’s boat is a little different. Further out at sea, and one-manned. Perhaps that’s it, and it’s easy to forget when she’s surrounded by so many new things to learn.

“You know,” Wanda begins slowly, on their way back to the Tower and the sun is already beginning to set, the sky darkening to orange and pink. “If you ever… if you ever want us to help you...remember your home, remember Krypton, you don’t have to do it alone. Anything we can do to help, just ask.”

Kara bites her lip, looks up into the sky, a new one which is quickly becoming familiar. Wanda wonders what colour the sky used to be for her. 

“I know,” she says after a pause, and shrugs. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry im planning on writing a part 2 and maybe 3. if you liked it and/or have any ideas leave a comment with any suggestions!
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
